Dean, hottest vampire
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: All these years he has fought against evil. Fateful meeting with a female vampire leaves Dean changed. He both wants and hates what he has become...the hottest vampire of all.
1. Dean is turned

He held the slender forearm in his strong hands with his lips locked to the wound, drinking greedily of the red nectar. He could not get enough as he sucked harder wanting, needing more. A small pale hand caressed his head as words were whispered in a lulling tone. He did not hear the words as all his senses were in overload. He felt alive more so than ever before. His blood thundered in his veins with unleased power. Strange thoughts were in his head, thoughts that were of vampire kind. He could feel his father, his thoughts, what he saw. He could see Sammy as well. There was nothing he could not do, have or be. He had changed into something that made him feel like a god.With such powers he was, and far better than the beings they fed off. At first he had fought it with everything he had. Fear of the unknown of becoming the very thing they had sworn to destroy-evil. But he had not really changed at all. He was the same Dean, but better he told himself. The improved Dean. A small part of him screamed at him to stop, to destroy the sire, but he ignored it.A voice dripping with evil whispered in his mind that he now had it all, he should be grateful that they had chosen him to share this gift.The new vampire lifted his head and looked into the eyes of the girl sitting in the straight backed chair before him. She smiled down triumphly at him as she pulled her bloody wrist from his gasp.

"That is enough, how do you feel?"

"I feel…different." He smiled warmly at her, his green eyes glowing with an unearthly light. Glancing down at the blood still staining his steady fingers, he slid them seductively across his full lips, slowly and methodically licking them as he longingly watched her. "The taste is…" he wasn't sure how to describe the exhilarating metallic taste or how it made him feel.

"I remember experiencing the same feelings when I crossed over. They get better. I promise." She reached out with her cold hand and softly caressed his face as she thought about her next human conquest, for this one was no longer mortal. "Are you ready to go hunting?" After tonight he would be on his own. She could not feed on him any longer as his changed blood would not satisfy her hunger.

"Yeah, yeah, I am." He was surprised at how the hunger pulled at him, he'd never felt a sensation like this before. Would he always feel this way, he wondered? "I do know how to, you know."

She smiled at his response, completely knowing who the man with her used to be. "Yes, to hunt monsters, not humans. Tonight I will teach you how to find and take what you want from the human cattle." She really hated the vulnerable animals, for they were more evil than her kind. Killing not for food but for fun, lying and pretending to be something they are not. Trying to destroy the earth, kill off all life. They did not follow the laws their own people set for them. Unlike the vampire who had a covinent that was rarely broken, and when it was meant death. They had leaders, and vampire police that helped keep their world orderly. There were things a vampire would not do. Not so with humans. Rarely did she turn a victims as they weren't worthy of being a vampire. But this one was different he could kill easily, control his emotions, loyal to a fault and would do anything to protect those who needed him. If only he had been born a natural he could have one day been a leader she thought. What a gloriously beautiful vampire he made. The human women will be begging for his bite.

Annette stood as Dean got off the floor. He followed her out hotel room number twenty-two and into the night. The night surrounded him, caressing him like a lover, welcoming him. He no longer feared the darkness as he blended into it, became a part of it.

Sounds were now painfully clear to his changed ears; conversations whispered- caustic and unwelcome. Smells became overwhelming as the malodorous scents of food, humans and pollution mingled with the foul essence of nature. He stood for a moment becoming acquainted with his newly heightened senses. He could make out the sight of the black Impala coming down the road a mile away. Dean could see his younger brother behind the wheel. **_Time to disappear before he arrives._** I can't let him see me like this, he thought. His human side emerging as he still was able to care and feel for his brother as his change was so new. So much of the real Dean still existed and his feelings for Sam. How would Sam feel if he knew? Would he stake him, hate him or pity him? He didn't want the last, and he hoped Sam would not do the others either. He needed time to think, to adjust and plan.

Walking beside Annette he moved like the mist into a thickly wooded area and headed for the town town. Running with prematurely speed along side of his female sire he hurdled over a car. Dean was thrilled with the abilities he discovered were now his, and endeavored to try each one out. Annette turned back towards him in mock annoyance as he bounded like a tree monkey high into a towering pine and climbed among the high branches before vaulting to the next.

"Come down, Dean. There is no time for such nonsense. It is time to feed."

Dean's mouth turned down in a frown of disappointment as he lightly jumped over 30 feet to the ground with no effort or repercussions. It was difficult to hold back the growing excitement building in his body; however, he felt a small niggling guilt in the pit of his stomach as the thought of his little brother touched his thoughts. _**Sam**. _The thought caused him unexpected pain, but he didn't quite know why. The feeling seemed to be too far to reach, too deeply buried. However, Dean felt a new electrifying thought enter his mind. Where it came from, he was unsure. **_Sammy_, _you don't know what you're missing, bro. I can fight evil forever, never grow old or lose my abilities. Have this handsome face forever. _**

00000000000000000

Sam pulled up to the hotel and turned off the engine. He hurried out of the car and towards his room when he saw his door standing open. Rushing forward he found the room empty. Sam walked in, his heart racing. Where was his brother? He wasn't on the bed or floor. Sam moved towards the bathroom, switched on the light and found it, too, empty. When he turned back to the room, his sharp eyes caught the sight of a reddish brown stain on the yellowing pillow sitting on Dean's bed.

Sitting down, Sam touched the pillow. "Where are you Dean? What happened to you? What happened to you in an hour?" Despite his examination of the room, he couldn't find anything that would tell him what happened or where Dean was. Did Dean leave on his own?

Sam picked up his cell phone and dialed Dean's number. It rang. "Come on Dean, answer the phone."

0000000000

Dean settled at the bar and glanced around the smoke filled room, the cigarette smoke overwhelming his senses. Country music played loudly, causing his ears to ring, as he watched couples dancing closely on the floor. Four men to his left played pool, and others talked, flirted and enjoyed the evening. Annette had already chosen her dinner guest and was sitting with him at a corner table.

**_Who looks good enough in here to eat?_** He thought. **_Am I in the mood for blonds, redheads or brunettes? _**The amber beer in his glass remained untouched. He had ordered it for appearances sake, and out of habit.

A hand lightly touched his arm and he turned to look down into the warm brown eyes of the appealing, slim brunette. Dean smiled as he checked her out. **_Just what the vampire ordered_**, he thought with a wicked grin.

000000000000

Ten minutes later in a dark alley behind the tavern among the cats, rats and smelly trash, Dean held the girl against a filthy wall and sunk his teeth into her neck. He drank her blood like a thirsty man in the desert who had just found an oasis of water. And, there was no one to stop him from taking what he wanted. He held her weakened body in his arms, tearing harder into the soft, luscious flesh with his fangs. Blood gushed into his mouth filling him to orgasmic levels as he quickly swallowed the ambrosia. His eyes closed in ecstasy as he drained the last of his victim's blood.

He was pulled out of his zenith, much to his chagrin, by the ringing of the cell in his pocket. His left hand pulled the phone out, flicked it open without even looking at the caller. Placing the phone close to his face, and pulling momentarily away from the flesh, he growled angrily into the phone. "What!" Then Dean returned to his feast.

"Dean? Where are you? What happened?" The anxious voice of Sam broke through the phone.

Dean released the now dead and cooling body and glanced at the phone. "Sam, damn it. You have _rotten_ timing."

"Did I interrupt something? You should have told me. You left the door wide open and no note. What was I supposed to think?"

"I'll see you later, Sam." Dean closed the phone and slipped it into his pocket. He glanced at the body and then turned away, allowing it to fall onto the dirt covered asphalt.

Now that he was content with a full stomach, he had to decide. Where was he going to go? He looked towards the alley and a pain of concious hit him hard. It was then he realized that he had killed someone, that he could not deny that he had become a monster. That girl did not deserve it and neither did he. But he was lost to the world of the vampire. He had to be safe before the sun rose. Should he return to his room, and change Sam? It was time, he decided, to make the offer to his brother. After all, they did stick together in everything.A dozen thoughts raced through his mind,and the part thatwas stillDean yelled out inside his head, 'You killed her! Youare a monster!'There was such self loathing on his face as he thought of what he had done, and what he now felt a pull to do. Bite Sam. He transformed into a smoky mist and moved away into the night. Annette watched him go with pride.


	2. goodbye

Pt 2

A smoky mist came through the bottom of the door of the hotel room. Sam was just coming out of the bathroom, with a pair of boxers, tee-shirt and barefoot. A rough old towel covered his head as he rubbed his still damp hair roughly.

Sam walked to the edge of his bed, unable to see anything and sat down. He stopped rubbing when he noticed an unusual smell and threw down the wet towel searching the room. He could catch a strong smell of expensive perfume… and was it blood?

The younger Winchester stood up, moved towards the bag that lay under the table by the window. It was then he saw the mist taking a human form, that he dived for the bag. He didn't reach it as a hand with a grip like iron grabbed his wrist.

Sam looked up into the violet eyes of a young girl who looked no more than 20. But he could feel the evil imminating from her as strong as her perfume. Her long blond hair hung to her hips. Her vise-like grip tightened, and try as he would he could not break it. She lifted him up to his feet effortlessly.

Annette looked up at him, as she held him with her left hand. With her right, she laid it flat against his chest feeling his heart beating. Sam's breath caught in his chest, and the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise. Was she the reason Dean wasn't here?

"Sam..." she purred softly, "you are so attractive." She lifted her hand to his chin, one finger touching the cliff in it. "I can offer you more than you could ever imagine." She would play her little game with this human until she tired of it and then…he was hers.

"I can imagine a lot. Can we meet somewhere else later; I am expecting company any minute." He tried to smile but it was one that wilted quickly.

A soft tingling laughter was his answer. "I was not born yesterday Sammy. You need not fear."

"I have a girlfriend and.."

"Sam I know about you and your brother." She gazed into his eyes and he could feel himself falling. He knew he had to fight her or die. He had to fight for Dean as well.He tried to put up a barrier against her within his mind. He could feel the danger as he thought of killing her. As he grew weaker, she pulled his head down towards her a smile on her face. This was too easy, she couldn't wait to bite into his juicy neck and taste his essence.

Soft lips touched his neck and a shiver ran down Sam's spine. Then he felt sharp teeth and then he was free. Sam came to his senses and saw Dean standing there. Dean stood staring at Annette who was just rising from the floor where Dean had tossed her across the room by the bathroom door.

"Dean?" His brother had come just in time, again. He took a deep breath and prepared to back up his brother against the Vampire.

Annette frowned at Dean, her teeth bared. Dean just snarled at her, his eyes glowing red. "You will not touch him, ever!"

"Ungrateful child won't share your brother with me." As she locked eyes with her new child, she straightened her mini skirt and tank top. She could not believe that he was challenging her, the ungrateful little brat.

"Dean?" Sam called out again.

Sam's sibling turned to look at him briefly, and then returned to the only threat in the room. "Not now."

Sam could not believe what he had seen when his brother had looked at him. Dean was not human anymore, he was a vampire. She had turned him, made him a monster. With one bite, she had taken his brother away from him. 'Damn you for touching my brother, I will take you over and over!' He sat down in the chair, one hand moving down and into the bag as he listened.

"I should kill you, and then drain him dry." She moved over towards Dean, as the young vampire moved between her and his brother. He blocked her as he heard his brothers' blood rushing through his veins, hot blood with it's strong metallic taste that made his mouth water. He ignored it for now.

"You can try. I have killed meaner bitch monsters than you."

Sam moved to the side in one quick movement, and fired the small crossbow, the arrow flying and found its mark in her heart. She grasps it with her hands and her lips curled up but no sound issued from her mouth. She collapsed to the floor and dissolved away.

Dean walked towards the door, his back towards his brother. Sam watched him, still holding the crossbow in one hand though it hung by his side.

"Dean, we can fix this. We will find the answer and change you back." Sam moved closer to his brother, put out a hand and laid it on his arm turning him around. He looked into his brothers now normal eyes and found it hard to believe the truth. Perhaps love blinded him.

Dean's expression was one of sadness. "How? You killed her, it didn't change me back."

"Are you sure?"

Dean made a move towards him, opened his mouth and bared his long fangs with a hiss. "Does that answer your question?" Dean could see the shock in the familiar face, as his brother took a step back.

"I am not letting you leave, we are in this together."

"You are in danger from me. I must leave."

Sam pulled his brother into his arms, hugging him tightly his eyes damp. He could feel the coldness that had replaced the warmth. He would not let himself think Dean would reach up and bite him. "I love you too much to lose you." He could not let him leave or he knew he would never see him again.

"I may kill you even though I don't want to. I'd rather die that harm you." Dean pulled away, and started to turn. He had to get out of there before he ripped Sam apart.

"Who better to find the answers than us? Hunters like us can do anything."

"I will keep hunting Sam, but without you. Maybe this will give me an advantage." He took a step towards the front door, and unlocked it. He was alone again, and this time it would have to stay that way…for Sam's sake.

"No. Please don't go Dean."

Dean stopped his head bowed then turned to Sam. When he turned, Sam saw the blood tears that now ran down his brother's face.

"Goodbye Sam." He vanished as Sam stood there.

"Dean. I won't give up on you. Ever."


	3. Searching

Pt.3

'Four months since he disappeared from our room. Where is he, is he safe, alive even?' He sat in the Impala in the parking lot of Burger King the scent of his lunch lingered in the air. He did not feel hunger as he looked down at the Big Mac he had ordered or the golden fries either. He picked up his iced sweet tea and sipped through the straw. It could have been water for all he knew for it had no taste.

Looking out past the parking lot he watched people go about their lives, feeling even more of an outsider. For the first time in his life, he was truly alone and he didn't like it. He had not called his dad for it would be a waste as it had all those other times. Dad didn't care, maybe never did since Mom died. In dying she took the essence of their father away too. Nothing was left but a killing machine who nolonger saw the boys as his sons but as little recruits to train and mold into killing machines. But couldn't rid the boys of their humanity no matter how hard he tried.

The sun was burning hot overhead in the cloudless sky, and a hot breeze came into the car. The arm he had lying on the door was turning red as the sun baked it. The leather seat held the heat and a momentary thought came to him that he should get something else for seat covers that wasn't as uncomfortable. Then his eyes caught the movement of a tall dark haired man with short hair and he sat up straighter and wanted to yell. But looking closely he was disappointed it wasn't Dean.

"Where are you Dean? I miss you so much, why won't you call me?" He had not heard from him since the night he walked out. No one they knew had heard from him and he doubted his dad had.

Sssssssssssssssssss

Hours later as the sun was setting Dean opened his eyes and stretched. He got out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom in the small one bedroom house he was staying in. He had to clean up and look his best. Didn't want to disappoint the ladies who couldn't resist the face. Turning on the shower as the hot water began to steam up the glass shower walls, he began to sing as he undressed.

After his shower, Dean grabbed the towel, wrapped it around his damp waist, and moved to the sink to shave. He glanced in the mirror and wished he could see his reflection to get his hair just right. Water glistened on his firm sexy body. He ran a hand over his six-pack abs and smiled. He would never lose this body, always young and handsome. Then the smile faded briefly as he remembered one of the few things that hurt him. He remembered his brother Sammy and the pain this would be causing him.

But it quickly vanished as he finished shaving and moved into his bedroom to dress. He looked down at his new black jeans as he tore off the two hundred dollar price tag. Then he reached out and touched the black silk shirt enjoying the feel of it against his fingers. Feeling the blood lust building up inside him, he thought about where he would go tonight. Then he remembered hearing from a fellow vamp about a certain bar that he was curious about.

ssssssssssss

Sam turned off the TV having seen enough of that episode of X-files. Krychek was his favorite villain, and now he had one arm but at least it wasn't his gun arm. Part of his hurry was the empty room that seemed far too large for him. It was missing something, it was missing Dean. He grabbed his keys and opened the door. Time to hunt for answers and a missing brother.

Sitting in the car, Sam flipped his cell phone open, dialed Dean's number and listened to it ring seven times, and then he hung up. It wasn't the same doing this alone and wondered how Dean had done it. So far, he had found traces of Dean only once. He started up the powerful engine and drove out of the parking lot.

ssssssssssssssssssss

The music was loud and the large room crowded with gyrating bodies on the dance floor as colored lights lit the dancers. The bar was dimly lit and he could feel it when he walked in, he could feel more of his kind. His sharp eyes searched the room and found other feral eyes watching him with varying emotions. Indifference, hate and desire were the emotions that he read from the others.

The dark Goth bartender glanced at him as he walked over. Eyes changing colors as his nostrils flared in annoyance. Then taking a glass he reached to the tap and filled the glass half way and put it before Dean.

Dean placed the glass to his lips and drank the warm nectar of the gods.

At a table across the room sat three out of town girls in town for the weekend. College girls looking for a good time. They sat watching the dancers checking out the guys.

"Look over at the bar, now there's a man." Said the girl with the long black hair and brown eyes in the short halter top dress.

The blond in the leather skirt and peasant top turned her head and her gaze lapped up the vision of maleness at the bar. "Hot! Damn Hot!"

The brunette to her left in shorts and top smiled and got up. "That man needs some company."

"Stop smoking girl, you are overheated." Smiled the blond as she made a hissing sound. The brunette moved towards the bar as a short girl with the face of an angel moved over to Dean. The brunette sat down as the blond laughed and poked her friend with the brown hair.

The short petite girl moved over to stand next to Dean. She took a subtle sniff and licked her red lips. She glanced at him from between her dark lashes her electric blue eyes studying him. She knew what he was and she didn't care. She had met other blood drinkers and enjoyed their company.

Green eyes turned to her and a cocky smile graced his lips. She watched his full lips wanting to taste them. Her hands itched to touch him, she couldn't explain her feelings as they overpowered her. This was the kind of vampire that was in those romance novels. Her heart speeded up as he handed her a glass of wine. She took it and took a sip watching him over the rim. God he was hot she thought.

"Sexy lady what brings you here?" His deep voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Looking for you," she whispered.

"Well you found me."

"Bite me." Dean looked surprised at her request for a moment. Then leaned and took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

Ssssssssssssssss

An hour later Dean walked out of a backroom leaving the girl lying on the twin bed asleep. He had taken only what he needed and left her alive. When she awoke she would not remember the little nibble on her neck. She would instead remember only a good time with a gorgeous man. He turned and saw a smile on her sleeping lips.


	4. new life

Pt 4.

Dean left the Secret Veil bar and went down the street to the private parking lot where he had left his 2007 Ferrari 599 GTB. The blood red sports car had just come out and it was now his favorite. He opened the door and got in, turning on the powerful engine. Even his precious couldn't equal this machine.

He drove out of the parking lot and headed to his home. Not the one he used to sleep, but the one everyone thought he lived in. It was a modern, two story automated house. Computer ran the place for him. It was a gift from a friend, for saving the mans wife from death by a fellow vampire. He sat on the edge of the Bayou with its own dock, and its own ghost. But that hadn't lasted long as Dean had vanquished them upon moving in. They didn't have a chance against Dean Winchester.

He had three beautiful girls to choose from tonight. They waited for him there, probably at the pool relaxing. Dean drove through the night feeling the wind whipping at his face and hair. It would be a good night for hunting, but he had others to do it for him. He now handled the big cases, and the ones that offered a challenge to the new Dean. He had his own agency called Winchester Paranormal Extermination. He had trained the three girls and two males to help. They were good but not as good as Sammy.

In a few short months, he had a reputation as one who got the job done. He had no trouble getting female companionship, and he now had the privacy to do whatever he wanted. The ladies fell at his feet, ready to do his bidding. Something deep down ached for the past and the old Dean, the one the girls would challenge him, and sometimes cut him down to size.

'Where are you Sam? Did you quit hunting? Find Dad and working with him now? I hope you are all right. But even if he isn't, what could I do about it? He's probably got a stake with my name on it in his pocket.'

Ssssssssssssssssss

Sam had asked questions, nosed around, and found out about a bar that might be where Dean would go. He saw the old one hundred year old brick building and pulled the Impala as close as he could. He hoped this time he had found his brother, and the answer.

Getting out of the car he locked it up and walked towards the front door. His hands checking the various things he had in his pockets. Small bottle of holy water, garlic juice, cross, and a thin stake. He opened the door and entered. Sam found himself uneasy as he entered the place. He could feel eyes on him, which were hostile. As he walked towards the bar, he looked at the people at the tables around the room lit only by single candles in the middle of the tables. He couldn't see very well in the dim room. But as he walked towards the bar, out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed a young girl bite a young man. Her eyes met his for a moment, they were smiling, and taunting him with the knowledge he could do nothing.

At the bar, Sam looked at the strange bartender. "A beer." Sam noticed there was no mirror behind the bar, just a collage picture of many famous people. Did that mean they were vampires? The man just stared at him, as he got him a cold draft and sat it down in front of him with a thump. Sam picked it up, searching for his brother in the room.

A young woman came up and motioned to the bartender she wanted a refill. Sam took a swallow of the ice-cold beer and felt the pale blue eyes on him. She was short, petite, and quite pretty. He smiled down at her.

"Hi, my names Delilah, what is yours?"

"Sam."

"I like this bar, great music and nice company." Sam nodded as she smiled invitingly at him. "You're not one of them are you?"

"One of them?" he asked and then understood. "No I am like you. I came here looking for someone."

"Yeah, who? A girl?"

"No, my brother."

"I come in here often, maybe I seen him. What does he look like?"

Sam pulled out a picture he had in his shirt pocket and showed it to her. As he expected her eyes lit up and then she turned to look up at his face.

"I know him. He was in here last night. That is your brother? Wow, he's hot. You aren't so bad either Sam. Shoulda known you were family."

Sam was excited, he now had a lead, and he would fine him, at last. "When did you see him last, do you know where he lives?"

"Last night was the first time I saw him, and we shared a drink and…" her voice trailed off as she became lost in memory. Sam snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"And?"

She blinked and thought about it. "Don't know where he lives though. But I sure would like to know. How come you don't know?"

"We had an argument and he left. Just trying to find him."

"Oh. Yeah I left after the same thing with my family."

"Here's my number," he took a napkin off the bar and wrote down his cell phone number. "If he comes back please call me right away. It's very important."

"You know he's' one of them don't you?" She wondered if he knew, and she thought she should warn him if he did not.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you for your help. Oh is there any other place like this that he might be at?"

"Don't know, they don't exactly share their secrets with us. Goodbye Sam." She turned and walked away as Sam finished half his beer and then left.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

As Sam walked out the blood red door and began walking towards his car, he heard a low whistle. Turning he saw someone in shadow beside the building, then he saw it was a guy coming towards him. He reached into his pocket for the holy water, as the young man came closer.

As if knowing what Sam was thinking the boy held up his hands palms up. "Hey man, you won't need that. I ain't plannin on doin anythin to ya. I hear ya lookin for Dean."

Sam was suspicious and looked around, thinking it was a setup. "Why?"

"Cause I know where he's at." The young man with the long blond hair stared at him, licking his lips.

"What do you want?"

"Just want him gone. He attracts too much attention, the girls go for him."

"Jealous are you? Tell me where he is, and I will take him away."

"Stake him, ya can't save him ya know." He hoped he could get this guy to kill Dean for he hated him.

Sam thought for a moment. "Well tell me where he is. I need to get to him now."

A few minutes later Sam was in the Impala driving towards Dean's place. Strange how all these years they hadn't had a place and now Dean has his own home, fancy cars and all. He wondered what else had changed about Dean. He couldn't help a smile as he thought about seeing his brother again. "I'm coming Dean. I'm going to help you whether you want it or not."


	5. how it ends

**A/N: It's fun to write stories but it's even better to feel the efforts to write it, is appreciated. Otherwise why would any writer share, easier to write books and make readers pay in lue of reviews. This fic was meant to have been a lot longer, but I just lost interest in writing it...due to low ratings ... this ep has been canceled.**

Pt 5

Sam drove down the long empty road listening to the crickets and the night birds. He wasn't sure what he would say… to his brother. What would he say? He was angry at the text message he had received from his father earlier, it said: You can't fix him, stake him, and move on. Yeah right as if he would ever do that.

He saw the house large and fine. How had Dean managed to settle down in one place? The man never wanted to stay put, always looking down the road with excitement about what he might find. Now here he was in New Orleans with luxuries that he could never have afforded before. He saw several motorcycles parked that he knew cost more than 40,000 a piece, European bikes. Then the two cars, Dean always did love cars. He patted the steering wheel of the Impala.

"Don't worry girl, Dean will be back. We'll get him back, those other cars aren't important."

Getting out of the car he shut the door quietly as he could. Sam walked towards the house, seeing the lights and he could hear the sounds of voices and laughter. Going to the door, he knocked and waited.

Footsteps and then the door opened. A beautiful girl with long black hair that hung to her waist stood looking up at him. "May I help you?"

"Yes I came to see Dean."

"Dean?" she looked at him suspiciously. "Don't know any Dean."

Sam's eyes hardened as he gently pushed her aside and moved inside. His eyes searching for Dean. He walked towards the sounds and found three others in the room, and there in a chair with a girl on his lap was Dean.

Their eyes met and Sam stopped breathing. Dean moved the girl off his lap and stood up. "Sam."

"Dean."

"Everyone out, now," said Dean as the other did his bidding. When the door shut behind Sam and they were alone Sam moved closer.

"Dean, I have missed you."

"I have missed you too, Sam."

Sam felt awkward standing there, as there was such a gulf between them. Not so in physical distance but in another way. Dean had changed and as he stood there, Sam felt fear of his big brother. Never before had he felt it, for before Dean would never hurt him, or let anyone else. However, this Dean, he felt danger that cloaked him like his skin.

"Why did you run off?"

Dean motioned for Sam to take a seat and he perched on the arm of a chair. "To protect you."

"Still protecting me, I'm a big boy now Dean."

"yeah all six feet four. You shouldn't have come here."

"I need my brother back." Sam wanted so much to go and give Dean a big bear hug.

"Your brother is dead, Sam." His voice empty as his eyes watched Sam. One hand holding the wine glass filled with blood. Sam noticed the clothes Dean was wearing, no jeans with holes or cheap shirts.

"No he isn't. I know the old Dean is still in there. He just needs help getting free, and it's Sammy to my brother Dean."

Dean smiled at that, looking down at his glass. As if he suddenly realized what he held, he put it down on the small round table.

"Would you like a drink, food, anything at all?"

"No thanks."

"Are you still hunting?"

"No, only for my big brother."

"Where is he, the bastard won't help you? I'll fix the.." his voice trailed off.

"No Dean, he's…well you know how he is. Forget him. How about you, do you hunt?"

"Yeah, Super Dean is even better. I even have my own agency to deal with the stuff. Hired and trained others to help out. Not as good as you though."

"Want some help?" Sam couldn't believe the conversation, or the fact they were finally in the same room. Nevertheless, the barrier between them was still there. He had to find a way to breach it, tear it down.

"Looking for a job college boy?" Asked Dean with a smirk. "I don't know, what are your qualifications?"

"I can get references from my brother."

"Sam, you can have the company. Then you can stay in one place like you always wanted, no more swindles either. I will move on. Time for me to do that anyway." Dean got up and paced the floor. Sam stood up, moved towards him reaching out a hand, and stopped in mid air.

"No Dean, I can't lose you again. We can do it together."

Dean turned and looked into Sam's eyes, seeing the love and caring there. He knew he had to harden his heart, to make Sam quit wanting him.

Dean moving like shadow grabbed Sam with a strength that surprised Sam. Sam found himself on the sofa with Dean leaning over him, one hand pushing Sam's head to the side and he could feel his brothers' breath on his neck. Sam felt no fear.

"Do it Dean, bite me. If that's what you want to do, go ahead. I found a cure, Dean. If you don't want it, then I stay with you. Go ahead and bite me. I love you Dean."

Dean stilled and lifted his head, staring into his brothers eyes. Then stood up and moved over to the window staring out over the bayou. Sam stood up and moved over to him.

When he got up behind him, he placed his hand on his shoulder. Staring past him at hi s reflection in the mirror, minus his brother. Past the window, he could see the red eyes of the gators in the waters.

"Go Sam, before I hurt you." Dean's voice cracked with his pain. Sam turned Dean around, seeing the blood tears tracking down his face. He pulled his brother close and held him. One hand rubbing circles on Dean's back.

"No Dean, never again. Whatever happens we stay together. I have the cure, you chose. But we are a team."

Sam let Dean cry it all out on his chest, as he whispered to Dean, and held him. He had never seen Dean this way, or so vulnerable. Finally Dean pulled away and took out a hanky he began to dry his face. Sam watched him

"I want the cure. Since you are so stubborn and won't go away, I have to protect you. So give me the cure and see what happens. And…I love you too little brother." Then Dean reached out and popped Sam in the side of the head lightly.

Sam smiled and took out a bottle handing it to Dean. "Drink it." Dean opened the bottle and drank, the foul taste made him gag. When it was empty, he felt dizzy and Sam helped him over to the sofa and helped him lie down. Dean's eyes closed, as Sam sat down beside him.

When Dean opened his eyes again, he could see the sunlight streaming in, and he bolted upright, fear of burning strong. Sam put out a hand and gave his arm a gentle squeeze, then smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"Like old Dean." He felt no burning, and he noticed that things were duller than before. His senses had dulled, and he felt abandoned by them. "I'm back."

"You sound disappointed Dean."

"I am to a degree; you have no idea what it was like. It's not all bad." Then sorrow crossed his face. "I did some really bad things, Sam, you should have staked me."

"Never Dean, no matter what you became." Dean got off the sofa and stood up. Sam waited.

"Thanks Sammy. Let's go get our cook to fix us some breakfast."

Sam smiled, and followed him out of the room and down the hall. He was glad to have his brother back, and wondered if they would run the company and stay here. It was all right with him if they did. He now knew just how much his brother loved him, and he was proud of his big brother.


End file.
